Season 9 AU
by greektsik13
Summary: <html><head></head>This is a Season 9 AU from 9.10 "Road Trip" onward. It's a continuation of "I'm Right Here" but can be read separately. These can also be found in "The Bunker Oneshots" but I also made it a separate story for ease. However, this does reference events that happen in both the IRH & TBO. Hopefully you think this turned out better than Season 9. Enjoy!</html>
1. Summary

**A/N: ****The following is just a summary of what I'm keeping and changing in Season 9. IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED SEASON 9, DON'T READ THIS. If you do and something gets spoiled, I'm not going to feel bad for you.**

* * *

><p>The AU will deviate after 9.10 "Road Trip" for obvious reasons. Below is a list of things that will change and a summary of what happened in canon up to 9.09. Please remember that there are a few mentions of later events in season 9 in "I'm Right Here" and those events will be kept.<p>

Summary:

**9.01 "I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here"**

- Sam is in a coma due to the Trials

- Dean lets "Ezekiel" possess Sam to save him, but Sam can't know

- Cas is human

**9.02 "Devil May Care"**

- Abaddon is raised and starts taking over

- Crowley is trapped in the Bunker

- Abaddon is killing people so Sam and Dean try to fight her

- Ezekiel takes over Sam to save them all, but Dean lies and says it was him in order to keep Ezekiel a secret

**9.03 "I'm No Angel"**

- Ezekiel tells Dean that he can hear the angels organizing into factions via angel radio, but that all of them want Cas

- Cas gets an Enochian warding tattoo to protect himself

- Cas is homeless and stays with April

- They have sex ***(This will be changed in the AU)

- April is actually a reaper and kills Cas

- Sam and Dean get there just as Cas dies. Dean kills April and Ezekiel heals Cas.

- Dean lies to both Cas and Sam saying that he made a deal with April to bring Cas back.

- Cas comes to the Bunker, but Ezekiel says he will leave Sam's body (and Sam will die) if Cas doesn't leave

- Dean kicks Cas out of the Bunker.

**9.04 "Slumber Party"**

- In 1935, the Wicked Witch almost wreaks havoc on our world. She's trapped in the Bunker.

- Today, Charlie is visiting the Bunker in order to help Sam and Dean with an ancient computer. In the process, Dean knocks over a bottle.

- The witch and Dorothy are released from the bottle.

- The witch is looking for a key to Oz, which is in the Bunker.

- Dean and Charlie find the key, but the witch kills Charlie. Dean persuades Ezekiel to save Charlie.

- The witch possesses Sam and Dean, but Charlie and Dorothy incapacitate them.

- Charlie stabs the witch with the heel of the ruby red slippers.

- Dorothy takes Charlie with her to Oz in order to have an adventure.

**9.05 "Dog Dean Afternoon"**

- This episode is being removed from the AU for being really fucked up.

- Like really fucked up.

**9.06 "Heaven Can't Wait"**

- A man appears to a suicidal man offering to end his pain. The suicidal man explodes into pink goo.

- Castiel is working at a gas station convenience store. We find out that Cas has been homeless and sleeping in the back room. His boss Nora asks him over to her house. He thinks it's for a date, but he finds out that she needs him to babysit.

- Cas calls Dean about several people dying in the same way as the suicidal man, and Dean goes to help Cas alone.

- Kevin translates the tablet to cuneiform. Sam threatens Crowley into translating it.

- Castiel realizes that the creature is a Rit Zein, an angel that tended wounded angels and put them out of their misery if necessary.

- Dean drives Cas to his "date" and there are a lot of gratuitous shots of Dean staring at Cas while he unbuttons his shirt.

- Cas babysits Tanya, Nora's baby, and realizes that she is sick.

- Ephraim, the Rit Zein, appears to put Castiel out of his misery from the pain of being human, and Cas attempts to banish him with a sigil.

- Dean bursts in and slides Cas an angel blade, and Cas kills Ephraim.

- Crowley has translated the cuneiform and tells Sam and Kevin that the spell Metatron used is irreversible.

**9.07 "Bad Boys"**

- A tractor comes to life and kills a caretaker as he finds three boys out of bed after curfew on a farm.

- Sonny, the owner of the farm, calls Dean.

- We learn that in 1995 Dean was caught stealing food for Sam and was sent to Sonny's as punishment instead of jail time. Sam was told that Dean was lost on a hunt. Dean has marks on his arms and tells Sonny that they are from a werewolf and Sonny believes him.

- In present day, Sonny tells Sam and Dean about the occurrences around the house and the boys investigate. Dean meets Timmy.

- Dean and Sam eat at Cus's Place, where Robin is their waitress. We find out that Robin and Dean had a fling.

- In 1995, Dean admits to Robin that he doesn't enjoy the "family business" and his dad expects him to follow in his footsteps, but he'd love to be a mechanic. Dean and Robin kiss, then make plans to go to the school dance together.

- We find out that Timmy's mom is the ghost causing people to die or get injured for being mean to Timmy. Timmy eventually convinces his mom to leave, that he'll be okay without her.

- Sam and Dean leave.

- In 1995, Dean is about to go to the dance with Robin when John Winchester comes back. Sonny offers him the choice to stay, but Dean sees Sam in the back of the impala and decides to leave.

**9.08 "Rock and a Hard Place"**

- A diner waitress is abducted with a flash of blue fire.

- Jody Mills calls Sam and Dean for help after more abductions take place.

- All victims belong to the Good Faith Church.

- Sam and Dean assume that the creature is a dragon because of the fire and the fact that all the abductees were virgins in the Abstinence Purifies Us group at the church.

- They take vows of chastity and join the group.

- One of the girls in the group, Suzy, seems familiar to Dean, and he walks her home.

- Jody and Sam discover that all the people abducted had broken their vow of chastity.

- Dean realizes that Suzy is actually "Carmelita" from one of his favourite Casa Erotica films. They have sex. The blue fire collects them and drops them in an underground sewer with the other abductees.

- Sam and Jody realize that something is wrong, go to Suzy's apartment, and find it empty.

- Jody finds an article on Vesta, a goddess who had virgin servants but who buried them alive if they broke their vow of chastity. She can be killed with oak dipped in virgin blood.

- Sam and Jody find where Vesta is, but Vesta is prepared and knocks Sam out while strapping Jody to a table.

- Jody attempts to kill Vesta, but is stabbed with her own oak stake. Sam wrestles Vesta away. Vesta looks at him and makes a comment about how he's "duct tape and safety pins inside" letting Jody pull the stake from her body and kill Vesta.

- Sam is troubled and tells Dean that he thinks there's something seriously wrong with him. Dean is going to come clean about Ezekiel, but the latter takes over saying that it could be deadly if Sam rejects him at this point.

**9.09 "Holy Terror"**

- There are massive angel kills due to a civil war.

- Ezekiel says that Sam is healing slowly but surely, before going dormant. Sam notices that the mileage difference is greater than what it ought to be and Dean lies to him again about Ezekiel.

- The brothers arrive at a bar as feds, meeting with Castiel. They go out for a beer later, and when Cas steps away, Ezekiel shows up and says that he is in danger for choosing to side with the Winchesters.

- Ezekiel steps out of the bar to be confronted by Metatron, who reveals that "Ezekiel" is actually an angel named Gadreel.

- We find out that Gadreel was responsible for preventing the Serpent from entering Eden and was subsequently jailed and tortured, his name now defamed.

- Metatron promises him redemption and a way back to Heaven if Gadreel will work for him.

- More angels kill each other. We find out that there are two factions, one led by Bartholomew and one led by Malachi.

- Each side has televangelists recruiting vessels for their angels.

- Gadreel agrees to work for Metatron, but Metatron wants him to prove his loyalty by killing an enemy.

- Cas prays for assistance and Muriel shows up, but Malachi's men are watching and kill her and kidnap Castiel.

- Castiel is tortured. He eventually convinces Theo, his torturer to free him in exchange for passage back to heaven, but slits Theo's throat and takes his Grace.

- Cas calls Dean to let him know that he found out from Malachi that Ezekiel died in the Fall, and that the angel possessing Sam is not him.

- Kevin and Dean make an angel suppressing sigil so that Dean can talk to Sam without Gadreel listening in.

- Dean activates the sigil and confesses everything to Sam, who is enraged and punches Dean unconscious.

- Dean wakes in time to see Gadreel, now in full possession of Sam's body, smiting Kevin.

- Gadreel pins Dean to the wall, tells him that he overheard the conversation about the sigil, then exits, taking both the angel and the demon tablets.

**9.10 "Road Trip"**

- Dean gives Kevin a hunter's burial, and then calls Cas.

- Cas suggests that Crowley may be able to get past the barriers in Sam's head.

- Gadreel is killing other angels for revenge and for Metatron.

- Crowley agrees to help if in return he is released from the dungeon. Dean agrees.

- Using a demon at an NSA surveillance site, they track down Sam through the impala.

Crowley begins the process of assaulting Sam's mind.

- Dean doesn't watch so he walks away and apologises to Cas about sending him away and lying about the angel possession. Castiel replies that he is at fault for trusting Metatron.

- Crowley exposes who Gadreel really is, and it enrages Castiel, who knows exactly who Gadreel is and what he's done.

- Crowley says that he can possess Sam and alert him to Gadreel so that Sam can reject the angel from his body.

- Cas burns off the anti-possession symbol, and Crowley does just that.

- Sam expels Gadreel from his body and Crowley leaves voluntarily. Gadreel returns to his original host.

- There is an alterication between Crowley and Abaddon, in which demons still haven't decided who they will follow.

- Cas begins to heal Sam, though he says it will take a long time. Dean sets out alone to try and stop Gadreel. Sam doesn't try to stop him.

XxXxX

Changes:

- Gadreel won't die

- Dean does not get the Mark of Cain and won't become a demon

- Metatron dies

- Characters will come back (both dead and ones that the writers have forgotten)

- Sam and Dean will have a talk and end the man pain (for now) but it will will not be featured in this specific set of one shots. It will be written later.

- The angel civil war isn't really going to be a focus. It will still be happening, but in the background.

- Cas does not get magical knowledge of pop culture

- That awful episode for Bloodlines never happened

- Gavin McLeod will probably not feature in this AU

- Cas will not have random sex with April (this is a change from canon before episode 9)

- Episode 9.05 will not happen (this is a change from canon before episode 9)

- There will be a new big bad/problem that is introduced.

XxXxX

Things that I am keeping:

- Thinman

- Crowley will expel Gadreel in exchange for help with Abaddon

- Angel tablet being broken

- Abaddon dies

This will pick up right after "I'm Right Here". At that point, Gadreel has been expelled from Sam (9.10 Road Trip). Thinman will be sometime during these next three oneshots. Just place it wherever it feels most natural in the timeline in your head. If you want to message me and tell me where you think it should go, please do! If I get a general consensus about the timeline, I'll post it.


	2. Part 1

**A/N: PLEASE ****DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED SEASON 9**

* * *

><p>After the whole Nathan fiasco and starting her current relationship with Sam, Elizabeth wished that she could say that things had gotten better. But they hadn't. Sam and Dean were being civil towards each other, but she could tell there was resentment between the two over what had happened with Gadreel. Dean had started going on smaller solo hunts, leaving Cas and Sam in the bunker with her. Sam was still healing, though he was much better now that Cas and Elizabeth were tending to him. However as Sam regained his strength, Cas's stolen Grace waned. Elizabeth had been looking for weeks now for a solution to their laundry list of problems, but with no answers in sight, the list only grew longer and longer.<p>

Sighing, she pushed herself away from the table before plodding into the kitchen in search of coffee. Her movements drew Sam out of their room.

"Liz? Babe, you need to come sleep."

Elizabeth chuckled. "That's rich coming from you Sam."

Sam just smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Well if you won't sleep, let me help. Coffee?"

"Yes. I need a pick-me-up."

Sam started the percolator, then pulled Elizabeth flush against him and rubbed her back. She huffed, but melted into his arms humming contentedly. When the coffee was made, Sam poured two mugs then added a dollop of whipped cream to one of them and handed it to Elizabeth. She sipped at it, grabbing his hand and walking back to the library.

After a few more hours of reading, Elizabeth was starting to accept defeat for the night. Suddenly, a passage in Enochian caught her eye. She read over it again to make sure it said what she thought, then called Sam over.

"Sam, baby, come here. I need a second opinion on this translation."

Sam walked over and hovered behind her. "Enochian? Okay let's see. '_The Messenger shall rise through the Grace and the Blood. From him shall dominion flow and justice be served.'_ What about it?"

Elizabeth looked up. "The Messenger. Gabriel. What if it's a way to bring him back? He'd be the natural leader for Heaven as the only free and alive Archangel – "dominion shall flow" right? And we already know that Archangels can kill Knights of Hell. So that takes care of two of our problems."

Sam hummed thoughtfully. "It could work. But whose Grace and whose blood?"

"I don't know," Elizabeth admitted, "But it's a start, yeah?"

Sam kissed the top of her head. "Yes. And now we need sleep. We can talk to Cas about it in the morning."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but followed Sam regardless.

The next morning, Elizabeth tracked Cas down to one of the smaller rooms in the bunker. He had been brooding and solitary lately, fearful that his waning Grace could harm the others if it suddenly burned out. Elizabeth found him reading _Cat's Cradle_.

"Cas?" she asked, approaching him cautiously.

"Elizabeth," Cas smiled weakly, "What may I do for you?"

"Sam and I found what could be a pretty obscure reference to Gabriel. We think it might be a way to bring him back."

Cas read the prophecy, then looked up. "Why would you want bring Gabriel back?"

"Well he _is_ the last Archangel. He could take over Heaven and challenge Metatron, and he'd have a legitimate claim, so most the angels would stop fighting and unite behind him. And he can kill Abaddon. It seems like a logical move, if it can be done."

Meanwhile, Cas is frowning over the text. "_The Grace and the Blood_… I have heard that phrase before. You Christians often use it when referring to Jesus, yes?"

Elizabeth slowly nods. "… and Jesus was resurrected too."

Cas waves his hand impatiently. "Jesus is not of import at the moment."

He resumes reading. "I think that the Blood must be Gabriel's. I am not sure about the Grace. It could be from any angel. Or it could be his. I will look into the matter myself."

Cas moves to leave, but Elizabeth grabs his arm. "Cas, can I talk to you about something else for a second?"

He looks at her warily, but sits back down.

She takes a deep breath. "You don't have to isolate yourself. We know about your Grace. We know what's going to happen. And we want to spend as much time as we can with you before it goes. Please don't hide from us."

Castiel's face goes stony. "Thank you for your thoughts Elizabeth." And with that, he disappears.

Elizabeth puts her face in her hands and takes another deep breath. "Well that went well," she mumbles. Then she collects herself and walks to the kitchen.

Dean is back from his latest hunt, and he and Sam sit in an uncomfortable silence. Elizabeth clears her throat and both boys look up.

"Sam have you told Dean about what we found?"

Sam nods, so she continues, "Cas says that the Blood has to be Gabriel's. We might need to perform a time-traveling spell or find another angel or something."

The boys are quiet for a moment, then Dean speaks up. "No, we don't."

Sam looks over at him and reaches the same conclusion. "Kali. She has a vial of his blood."

Elizabeth looks between them. "Well find her and get the blood. Can you two handle that without ignoring each other or ripping each other's throats out?"

The brothers at least had the grace to look sheepish, but nodded.

"Good. I'll stay here with Cas and work on what the Grace part means. Give me a few hours to conduct a tracking spell to find Kali, and then you can be on your way. The faster this is done, the faster we can start dealing with all this mess."

Dean nodded and left to start packing, as Sam helped Elizabeth get the ingredients that she'd need.

Elizabeth placed water, dirt, a feather, and a lit match in a bowl, chanting:

_Domhan, aer, uisce, tine, cabhrú liom teacht ar an méid mhian liom_

_Coinneal, cupán, gaoth, síolta, cabhrú liom teacht ar an méid is gá_

She lit a candle and passed the bowl over it. She then dipped a sage leaf into the mixture and placed it on a map. The leaf turned towards the direction where Kali was.

Sam watched with interest. "I still can't get over how good you are with spell work."

Elizabeth smiled at him while she found a close up map of the region Kali appeared to be in. "My grandmother practiced. It runs in the family. I just never used my knowledge."

Sam nodded as he set up the materials again. "What language was that?"

"Irish. I always do spell work in my native tongue. The spell was just an old Wiccan saying."

Sam nodded and watched Elizabeth get back to work. She repeated the ritual several times until she located the town where the goddess was currently residing. Sam kissed her on the cheek.

"Be careful, Sam. I love you."

"I love you too. We'll be back before you know it."

And with that, the brothers left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Part 1 of 4**

**The Irish translates to a Wiccan spell for finding lost things:**

**Earth, air, water, fire, help me find what I desire**  
><strong>Candle, cup, wind, seed, help me find what need<strong>

**I have no clue what the ritual for it is, so I made one up.**


	3. Part 2

**A/N: ****PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED SEASON 9**

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean have been gone for nearly a week tracking down Kali and persuading her to give them the vial of Gabriel's blood. She demanded a trade – the blood for her headdress, which was lost centuries ago. The boys have been trying to find it, but it has been slow going.<p>

Meanwhile, Elizabeth has been researching the Grace issue with Cas. He's becoming increasingly weaker and sometimes she swears she sees Grace leaking out of him. At any rate, Cas has been avoiding other angels, but has enough resources to get more information about Grace and its properties. Unfortunately, Elizabeth is of no use translating those texts. It's in such an obscure Enochian dialect that even Cas can barely understand it. Elizabeth instead busies herself with finding other information about the ritual and helping Sam find Kali's headdress.

After a few days of Cas poring over large tomes, he calls Elizabeth over.

"I believe I have found an answer. We require the Grace of an angel who gives it up willingly."

She stares at him. "Who would willingly give up their Grace?"

Castiel shrugs. "I do not know. But that is what we need."

Elizabeth is silent for a moment. "Cas..." she begins hesitantly, "What if… what if you gave up your Grace? If you chose to Fall? That way we have the Grace we need, and you don't have to worry about burning out anymore. I know… I know it's a lot to ask of you, but it does solve two problems at once."

Castiel is silent.

"You don't have to answer now Cas. Just… think about it?"

She gets up to leave, but Cas speaks.

"I do not wish to be a burden. If I were to Fall, I would not be able to heal. I would have no angelic powers. And…"

"And what?" she probes.

"And I do not know what Dean will think of me."

Elizabeth sits back down next to the angel. "Dean cares for you a lot Cas. I think he would love to have you around, angel or not. And if you're really worried, then talk to him about it when he gets back."

With that, she goes back to her books. After pulling an all-nighter reading with Cas, Elizabeth wakes in her bed with Sam wrapped around her. She looks at him confused.

"Sam? When did you get here? And how did I get in my bed?"

Sam nuzzles into her neck. "You were asleep at the table. I carried you in here. And we just got back a few hours ago. Kali's headdress was in a traveling museum exhibit. We got lucky this time."

Elizabeth sits up immediately. "Did you get the Blood?"

Sam nods and stretches, his shirt revealing a sliver of his toned stomach. "It's locked up."

"Where's Dean?"

Sam looks at her, studying her face. "Cas said he needed to talk to him. Why?"

Elizabeth snuggles back into his chest. "The Grace we need must be voluntarily given. Cas is thinking about Falling and giving up his stolen Grace for the ritual and so he won't burn out. But he was nervous about how Dean would perceive him, so I told him to talk to Dean."

Sam hums. "Well I guess we should give them some time to talk then?"

She looks up. "What did you have in mind?"

Sam grins. "Well…" and leans down to kiss her, pulling her onto his lap.

They kiss and grind together for a few moments before he rolls them so he's on top.

"I've missed you," Elizabeth whispers.

"I've missed you as well."

And then they're moving together, holding each other close, and finding bliss in each other's arms. When they've finished, Sam holds Elizabeth, tracing random sigils on her back.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think this will work? What if Cas gives up his Grace for nothing?"

Sam sighs. "I don't know Liz. But I think Cas has considered the possibility, and it's his choice in the end."

They lay together for a few more minutes, then get up to go find Cas and Dean. The angel has come to a decision. Cas is going to Fall.

Cas takes his angel blade and mutters a spell over a vial in Enochian. He nicks his throat and a blueish-white light emanates from him and wisps into the container.

He looks up. "It is done. I am human now."

Dean looks up, unhappy, but says nothing. Sam claps Cas's shoulder.

"When are we going to raise Gabriel?" Elizabeth asks.

Castiel turns to her. "As soon as you are ready to perform the ritual. It is very simple. You stand in the middle of an angel summoning sigil. You pour the Blood and the Grace into a celestial silver bowl, which I have found in one of the storerooms. You recite an incantation in Enochian, which I transcribed for you."

Elizabeth is shaking with nervous energy. "Can I have a day to practice?"

Sam is by her side immediately. "Of course babe."

"Yeah, Liz. Take your time," Dean chimes in from the other side of the room, otherwise silent.

She nods and takes the proffered piece of paper form Castiel, mouthing the words as she walks out of the room.

The three boys watch her leave, then Castiel turns to the brothers. "Let's prepare the sigil. We will need enough space for wings to be outstretched within it."

The next day, Elizabeth emerges from her bedroom, pale, but determined. The boys watch as she enters the sigil, making sure not to mess up the lines.

She takes a deep breath, then pours the Blood into the bowl, followed by the Grace. She stands, then reads the incantation in a steady voice:

_Olani vmd niis ils Gabriel. Olani cafafam ils torezodu. Olani zodametaol gaha cnila od gaha congamphlgh. Christeos baltim noasmi aboaperi._

She can feel the energy sparking from the bowl at her feet, but she continues reading the incantation. When she reaches the last word, the bowl emits a light so bright that she has to shield her eyes. When the light dims, there is a body at her feet and the bowl has been flung across the room. Elizabeth immediately drops to her knees to check for a pulse, but a hand grabs her wrist and Gabriel's eyes fly open.

"Heya kiddo. Did you miss me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Part 2 of 4**

**The Enochian is a paraphrased translation for:**

**I summon thee Gabriel. I bid thee rise. I conjure you by Blood and by Grace. Let justice be served.**


	4. Part 3

**A/N: ****PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN SEASON 9**

* * *

><p>Gabriel was surprisingly chipper despite the current state of the world, both angel and human. He was currently demolishing a third bag of Dean's stash of Halloween candy. Dean was watching him morosely.<p>

Gabriel cleared his throat. "Boy, you guys sure made a huge mess while I was dead. But never fear, I can solve all your problems… in more than one way." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Gabriel, focus please," Castiel reprimanded.

The Archangel sighed. "You are just as much fun as a human as you were when you had your Grace. Speaking of which, we could find it if you want."

At that, Dean looked up.

Castiel hummed thoughtfully. "Perhaps. But there are many things that I have yet to experience, and it seems… prudent to do so as a human."

Gabriel shrugged. "Suit yourself. Meanwhile I have to kill Abaddouche. I'll need an angel blade. And not just any angel blade, _my_ angel blade. Or another Archangel's. It has to be an Archangel's."

Sam finally speaks up. "We have Raphael's. We took it off him after Cas killed him."

"Yeah… about that, Cassie," Gabriel turns to look at his brother. "What exactly have you been up to? Actually, that question goes to all of you."

"Gabriel, not now. We don't have time for this," Elizabeth interjects.

He nodded. "We need to track down the demon bitch. And a simple tracking spell won't work on her. It's going to have to be a mix of several rituals, and it's going to take some time to somplete. After we're done with her, we can move on to Heaven."

"How long are we talking about here?" Deans asks.

"Anywhere from a week to a month."

There's a solemn silence that falls over the group.

Dean finally breaks the quiet. "So, I guess we'll just keep busy ganking things then."

Elizabeth and Castiel elect to stay behind and help Gabriel with finding Abaddon. Sam and Dean come and go for various hunts. They are currently out investigating a Slenderman appearance. Despite their closeness in working, Elizabeth can tell that there is still tension between them.

Finally, after sixteen days, Gabriel has managed to locate Abaddon. Cleveland, Ohio. The rest of the week is spent in preparation or getting ready for the big showdown.

When they fated day arrives, they find themselves in a large warehouse off the coast of Lake Erie.

Gabriel turns to them. "No matter what happens, when you see my Grace start to glow, duck and cover."

He turned and blasted the door open.

"Well at least we're making an entrance," Elizabeth commented dryly.

The group took a few steps inside before they were surrounded by demons, but Gabriel just waves them away with a snap of his fingers.

Abaddon is standing in the center of the room, arms crossed, flanked by at least thirty more demons.

"Well, well, well. I see you've found yourself a non-damaged angel. But as much fun as it's been, I'll be leaving now."

Gabriel smirks, but it's devoid of his usual humour. "Oh no. You see, _I'm_ here now. And you can't go anywhere. I've made it so you're stuck here. You're going to have deal with _me_."

A flash of nervousness crosses the demon's face, but then she puts on her bravado. "Oh yeah? And who are you exactly?"

Gabriel draws himself up, seeming to be larger than his vessel.

"I am the Messenger, the Protector, and the Judge. I have been in the presence of God," Gabriel's voice booms, the lights flickering and the shadow of his six wings appearing on the wall, "I am Gabriel, the last Archangel, and I judge you Abaddon, Demon of the Pit, Knight of Hell, and I deem you unworthy to walk this earth. God hear my judgement!"

And with that final statement, his Grace started glowing almost blindingly. By now, Abaddon had realized that she had to fight or die, and fight she did. Elizabeth can only feel the blistering energy of Gabriel's Grace, the dark smoky haze that must be Abaddon. Sam's hand finds hers, and she clings to him, the one spot of reality that she knows.

When the lights and smoke fade, Gabriel stands triumphant over the dead body of Josie Sands, looking every bit the Archangel he is.

"Well," he pauses, "Abaddouche is abaddone!" He turns to the group with a shit-eating grin. "Oh come on, that was a good pun!"

Dean groans and Sam rolls his eyes, but Elizabeth looks at Josie's body.

"And… she's gone? Like forever?"

Gabriel nods. "Yes. She can never be raised. The demon itself is dead."

With a snap of his fingers, the group finds themselves standing in the bunker library.

Castiel finally speaks. "I think we ought to rest a day before planning the siege on Heaven."

Everyone agrees.

The next day, they sit around the main table offering ideas.

"If we could just get into Heaven, that would be half the battle," Castiel growls, frustrated.

Elizabeth sees Sam forming an idea, though she can tell he is reluctant to bring it up.

Finally he speaks. "What if… what if we tried talking to Gadreel?"

Four heads turn to him, shocked.

"What?" Dean croaks out, "I thought you hated him."

"I do!" Sam exclaims, "But he's a means to an end. And if we can get him on our side, maybe he can let us in. He's working with Metatron now, right? And I mean, worst case scenario, we force him to let us into Heaven."

Gabriel pursed his lips, thinking about the suggestion. "It could work. Especially if I commanded him. I want Cas to come with me though."

Castiel looks at him sharply. "Gabriel I do not think that wise."

"I wasn't asking, Castiel. I will need your help in convincing him. It's one thing to receive an order from a commanding officer, but another thing to follow the order because you believe in the cause."

Sam clears his throat. "If we get into Heaven, we'll need backup. We can find some of our old friends here and ask them if they're willing to help."

Gabriel nods. "Once we get into Heaven, I can go retrieve the souls of some of your fallen friends and family to help as well."

With a new purpose in mind, the group split.

Dean called Krissy about whether she was willing to help storm Heaven and found a very receptive audience. As soon as he gave her directions to the bunker and got off the phone, he left for Oz to bring back Charlie and Dorothy.

Meanwhile, Sam and Elizabeth took a trip to see Jody Mills in order to ask for her help. They are greeted by a petite blonde woman toting a gun.

"Um hi. Is Jody here?" Sam asks.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" the blonde lady asks.

At that moment, Jody appears behind the other woman. "Sam and Liz! What are you doing here?" Turning to the woman in front of her, she says, "Donna, this is Sam and Liz. Sam and his brother Dean saved me a few times. And they're the ones who taught me how to save you."

Sam and Liz explain the situation to the two women. It turns out that Donna is a sheriff in the town over, and Jody's girlfriend. She insists on helping infiltrate Heaven, and so both women join the ranks of Gabriel's small army.

All is set, the plan hinges on Gadreel now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Part 3 of 4**

**Yes, I threw Donna in there even though she's from later in Season 9 because I think her and Jody would make a cute couple.**


	5. Part 4

**A/N: ****PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED SEASON 9**

* * *

><p>Gadreel is about to kill another angel when Castiel and Gabriel appear.<p>

"Stay your hand brother," Castiel calls.

Gadreel turns. "Castiel… and Gabriel?"

Castiel steps forward. "I know you want to redeem yourself. But this isn't the answer. Do you really want to earn your way to Heaven by killing our brothers and sisters?"

Gadreel huffs and drops his arm. "You don't understand. Everyone looks at me and sees my mistakes. I just want redemption."

Castiel touches his arm. "I do understand. Believe me, I do. It's my fault that we were all cast out of Heaven. I want more than anything to fix my mistakes. But this isn't the way. Gabriel is the last Archangel, and he can challenge Metatron as the rightful leader of Heaven. Join us."

Gadreel looks away and stands thinking for several minutes. "What do you want me to do?"

Gabriel speaks up. "We just need you to get us into Heaven and guide us to Metatron's office. That's it."

Gadreel nods, considering what Gabriel has said.

"I could command you, brother," Gabriel says softly, "But I won't. I want you to make this decision."

Gadreel looks Gabriel in the eye. "I will do it. But I want people to know that I helped save Heaven."

Castiel claps Gadreel on the shoulder. "When this is all over, they will sing your name as one of the righteous who took back Heaven."

The three then vanished and appeared at the meeting point. When everyone had arrived, Gadreel transported them all to the garden where the entrance to Heaven was located. He activated the portal and Gabriel stepped forward.

"Remember, go find Metatron. Threaten him. Keep him in his office. I'm going to get the rest of our crew. I'll be there as soon as I can." And with that, the Archangel stepped through the portal and vanished.

Gadreel guided the rest of them into Heaven before deactivating the entrance. "Follow me," he whispered.

The group followed him stealthily until he stopped outside a nondescript door. He motioned to it, then stood aside as Sam and Dean burst through, quickly followed by the rest.

Metatron looked up from his typewriter. "What are you all doing here? And how did you get in?"

Gadreel stepped into the room, a look of utter contempt on his face. "I let them in."

"Yeah, and we're gonna kick your ass from here to the middle of next week," Dean interjects.

Metatron just chuckles. "You may think so. But I know something you don't know - the ending. How I get there doesn't matter as long as everybody plays their part."

Sam laughs contemptuously.

"Oh yeah?" Dean retorts, "Well you can take your damn story and stick it up your ass, which is where this angel blade is going. We're going to take you down?"

It's Metatron's turn to laugh. "Oh yeah? Nine hunters and an angel? That's not enough. You say you're going to take me down? You and what army?"

"Mine," comes a voice from the doorway. Gabriel has arrived. Behind him are Jo, Ellen, Bobby, Kevin, Rufus, Ash, Balthazar, Samandriel, Anna, John, and Mary. All of them look ready for a fight, but they know they have to find the angel tablet to weaken Metatron.

Metatron's smug smile turns into a sneer as his angel blade falls from his sleeve. "Well then Gabriel. Long time, no see _Trickster_."

Gabe just smiles viciously as they start circling each other. "That's right. Picked up a few handy tricks as Loki too. Meanwhile, what were you doing up here? Picking lint from in between your toes?"

They attack each other, Gabriel just slightly more powerful than Metatron, who has the strength of the angel tablet flowing through him.

Castiel finds the tablet in Metatron's typewriter after a few minutes of searching. He hesitates only a moment before dashing it against the floor. It breaks into a hundred pieces, shards flying everywhere.

"No!" Metatron screams, momentarily looking over in horror. That allows Gabriel to step in and shove his angel blade through Metatron's chest. He twists it for good measure.

"That's what you get you sick bastard."

Metatron's Grace is leaking from his mouth and eyes.

"Close your eyes," Gabriel shouts.

And then it's over. The faint outline of wings can be seen on the floor and walls.

Gabriel slumps ever so slightly. "It is done," he murmurs to himself.

Out of the corner of her eye, Elizabeth sees Dean hugging his mother. There are reunions all around. Elizabeth runs to hug Jo.

"Oh Jo. I've missed you."

Jo kisses her forehead. "I've missed you too Liz. But you have Sam now. And what we had was special, but he's going to take care of you, at least he better." The last part was directed towards Sam, who had drifted over.

He slides an arm around Elizabeth. "I will Jo. I love her just as much as you did."

Jo pats his cheek. "I know. Why do you think I'm not kicking your ass right now?"

Sam smiles, then tugs on Elizabeth's shirt. "I want you to meet my mom."

He leads her over to where Dean has introduced Cas to John and Mary. "Mom, this is Liz, my girlfriend."

"Hello Mrs. Winchester."

"Please, call me Mary. And you take good care of my Sammy, you hear?"

Elizabeth nods. "Yes ma'am."

"And Sam, you take good care of her. I know you'll be happy together."

Sam just smiles through tears. "Yeah mom."

Mary turns to Dean and Cas. "And you two as well. Take care of each other."

Cas's hand tightens on something in his pocket, but he nods regardless.

Gabriel clears his throat. "It's time. I have to send those still living back to earth."

Sam and Dean hug their friends one last time before blinking and finding themselves back in the bunker. Sam, Liz, Jody, Donna, Krissy, Charlie, and Dorothy move towards the kitchen with the intent of celebrating.

Dean goes to follow them, but Cas stops him.

"Dean, I would like to give something to you." He pulls out a glowing vial. "This is my Grace. I would like you to keep it for me, until I am ready to become an angel again, whenever and if I ever decide to do so."

Dean hesitates for a moment, then takes the tiny vial. "I'll guard it with my life Cas." He puts it on a chain and then loops it over his head and tucks it under his shirt.

Then the two join the rest of the group in reveling in their huge success. A few hours later, there is a flash of light from the library and Gabriel strides in.

"What did Metatron say to you before I showed up? It's very important."

They all look at each other. Finally Sam speaks up.

"Um something about how he gets to the ending doesn't matter as long as everyone plays their part."

Gabriel's face goes ashen. "So it's true then."

"What's true?" Dean asks.

Gabriel looks solemn. "The angel tablet held the Cage bound. When it was broken, the Cage ceased to exist. Michael and Lucifer are free."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Part 4 of 4**

****I will be writing a little more to this in the future regarding Sam and Dean's confrontation about the whole Gadreel issue.****


End file.
